


Art for 'From the Shadows'

by DYlogger, Liafail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafail/pseuds/Liafail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART FOR ACBB 2015 -- The Valley of the Fallen Kings holds more than just the ghosts of kings past. A chance meeting with the shade of a fallen queen has Arthur questioning his actions, Camelot’s future, and his complex and troubled relationship with his servant.</p><p>With a single heartfelt deed amongst his knights, the words of the woman come back to haunt and unbalance his view of the world. Arthur’s life is sent sprawling, and it takes a mother’s wrath, an indignant knight, and the timely interference of a goat to mend his kingdom and his heart.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liafail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814363) by [DYlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger), [Liafail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafail/pseuds/Liafail). 



> Thank you to Lian for indulging my art cravings and writing fiiiic. :D She was super supportive overall and had me really excited to make art. She was very helpful with the creation of the family tree, and I couldn't have done my part without her.
> 
> Additionally, thanks to the people of the Merlin Chatzy group for support and to the mods of aftercamlann for running the fest!
> 
> [Art Masterpost on LJ](http://dylogger.livejournal.com/66367.html) | [Fic Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4814363)

Cover:

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-rUzcNvebxgw/Vdkpx6mdTJI/AAAAAAAADbY/yCUND-CHRII/s1600/Cover.png)

The Valley of the Kings:

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-79wpSyl0MPU/Vc2WmBy6hfI/AAAAAAAADZo/YC9aC58Arms/s1600/Queen.png)

Family Tree:

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-6RZ-7PBTu8w/Vc2WqGWy6lI/AAAAAAAADZ0/aAWE9Qg3_JU/s1600/Family%2BTree.png)

([ACTUAL FULL SIZE on deviantART](http://dylogger.deviantart.com/art/Family-Tree-560744437?ga_submit_new=10%253A1442453928).)

Storyteller Hunith:

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Mm2l225l5bE/VdugkAGuA_I/AAAAAAAADc4/hhsKYqKIKoU/s1600/Story.png)

Divider:

[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-bXH2x4y_2QA/VfjHpn9ATgI/AAAAAAAADhc/rCCYTErns9M/s1600/Divider1.png)


	2. Bonus pieces!

BONUS!!

I was testing out a new style.  It needs some work and refinery, so it's not part of the final collection, but I thought I'd share anyway!

[ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LIF3N-eHpPI/VdkpyLfXu1I/AAAAAAAADbs/_t0BhwCJ_ts/s1600/Shore.png)

Even larger portraits of Merlin and Morgana (for the express purpose of showing off the frame):

[](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-oqmKIw-uOpg/Vdkpx00ovqI/AAAAAAAADbc/q_yx9CjgtQ8/s1600/merlinframe.png) [](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-EfMAxqwDlrY/VdkpyctS9LI/AAAAAAAADbk/VJEwQaJlv3M/s1600/morganaframe.png)

Hunith's Narrator CD Cover:

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-vPVneliRmEI/VfjMxAxuQCI/AAAAAAAADh0/y9tBcHupEQk/s1600/Story-b.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr!](http://dylogger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
